PLATÓNICO OBVIO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Un torpe e ingenuo Makoto enamorado, sumado a un Sousuke a quien le es imposible rechazarlo y termina dándose cuenta de lo terrible que puede ser un amor platónico… SouMako.


**PLATÓNICO OBVIO**

**By:**_** K.G.Á.É.**_

Un torpe e ingenuo Makoto enamorado, sumado a un Sousuke a quien le es imposible rechazarlo y termina dándose cuenta de lo terrible que puede ser un amor platónico… SouMako.

Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece.

**DEDICADO A:** ¡Ustedes! Quienes les gusta este par.

**PLATÓNICO OBVIO**

Makoto era tan obvio. Estaba tan claro como el agua y sin embargo, nadie sabía cómo o por qué había pasado. Seguro que ni él mismo podía explicarlo, pero estaba enamorado de Yamazaki-kun.

Por su parte, incluso con lo mucho que parecía se le resbalaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Sousuke lo había notado. El sonrojo sin causa aparente y la torpeza que el nadador de estilo de espalda sólo mostraba con él se lo hacían fácil saber.

Un día sus miradas se encontraron por casualidad, en realidad, había notado la del chico sobre él y se giró para preguntar qué se le ofrecía, que Tachibana se pusiera todo rojo, todo nervioso y terminara escondiéndose detrás de Nanase aun cuando, por su estura, eso no fuera efectivo, no era algo que esperara.

Nadie dijo nada pero: la sonrisa pícara del rubio, ese ajuste de lentes, la mirada brillante de Gou, la mirada que Rin le dio y el vistazo de Nanase, bastaron para que se quedara callado y volviera a su pose indiferente...

No estaba interesado en relaciones. De ser cualquier otra persona ya le hubiera rechazado de la manera más fría posible para que le dejara en paz. Pero era imposible hacerlo con Tachibana.

Siempre que estaba a punto de soltar alguna cortante palabra, terminaba por no hacerlo. Se debía a que el chico ni siquiera hacía el intento de insinuarse o hacerse notar, eso último pasaba de forma natural. No le parecía que ser un manojo de nervios frente a él fuera el plan maestro para conquistarlo; el de orbes esmeraldas no era ese tipo de persona que es calculadora.

Además, aparte de hablar lo indispensable no trataba de entablar conversación y respetaba los silencios que tanto le gustaban, así como también respetaba su espacio personal. Tanto que, de no ser por el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y a veces la punta de sus orejas, le hacía dudar y pensar que era sólo su imaginación. Que Rin le hubiera comentado que: si no estaba interesado al menos no fuera insensible con él cuando le rechazara, dejó en claro que sus sospechas eran reales.

Aquello era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía rechazarle si el otro chico ni siquiera había dicho algo? Si ni siquiera sabía por qué se había enamorado, no podía hacer algo al respecto para de forma sutil convencerlo de no gustarle. Como lo veía, no era más que un amor platónico. Uno que al parecer planeaba mantener así; por lo cual le dejó seguir. Pensar más en ello implicaba un desgaste innecesario.

Talvez pensar de aquella forma fue su error. Bajó la guardia pensando que nada cambiaría. Pensando que cuando notara su falta de interés por conocerle, se daría por vencido y silenciosamente se retiraría de esa batalla que desde el principio estuvo perdida. Sí, ese debió ser el error. Pues al dar eso por hecho, no notó que poco a poco él mismo comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro chico, hasta el punto de darla por sentado, hasta el punto de sentir su ausencia.

Cuando se encontró a si mismo buscando a Tachibana a su lado (a pesar de que no era una práctica conjunta) y suspirando por no encontrarle, abrió sus ojos impactado, temeroso de lo que implicaba. Cuando su mente lógica le dio el nombre de la razón tras su pesar, una fuerte ola de calor le embargó, aquello era ridículo.

— ¡Sousuke! ¡Te estoy llamando! ¿Sousuke? ¿Estás bien? Estás rojo—Rin se acercó a él.

—Si… Yo… necesito aire…—su cara debía ser todo un poema, porque Rin lucía desconcertado y hasta preocupado. Y… ¿quién podría culparlo? Su andar era tambaleante. La impresión había sido tal que… simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

.

.

— ¡Hey! ¡Sousuke…! ¿Realmente estás bien?—le preguntó Rin acercándose, rascando su nuca con su mano, un gesto que desde pequeño hacía y demostraba que estaba nervioso, inseguro de si debía preguntar.

Terminó la bebida que había estado tomando, buscando tranquilizarse.

Sabía que su careta había vuelto a la normalidad, que nadie más aparte de Rin sería capaz de sospechar de él. Que Rin aun notara algo fuera de lugar significaba que no estaba del todo sereno.

Bajó la vista a modo contemplativo. ¿Debería decirle?

Cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente… Al abrirlos, observó la lata vacía en sus manos.

—Estoy bien—dijo con una sonrisa que llevaba algo de ironía, una ironía que Rin desconocía, por lo cual trató de objetar.

—Te contaré después—soltó mientras le veía directamente. Rin no insistió más. La determinación en la mirada de Sousuke hablaba de algo importante, algo que sentía: tenía que resolver por su cuenta. Ya no se veía aproblemado como momentos atrás en la práctica.

—Entiendo. Pero si necesitas algo…—

—Lo sé—interrumpió.

Cuando le sonrió agradecido, supo que estaría bien.

.

.

De acuerdo, su determinación lo había llevado a hacer todo el camino hasta Iwatobi y ahora que estaba a medio camino de doquiera-que-sus-pasos-lo-estuvieran-llevando, su mente pareció despertar recordándole que no tenía un plan. Es decir, era su primera vez haciendo aquello (normalmente no es él quien toma la iniciativa), pero había escuchado de varios chicos que para que todo salga bien debes tener un plan infalible.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que era bueno con teorías y cálculos, no podía pensar en nada en ese momento. Entendió entonces porque Tachibana no le había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo.

Suspiró… Analizando la situación, tenía dos opciones: seguir su camino e improvisar (lo cual no era muy fiable porque no estaba seguro que lo que terminara diciendo no serían tonterías), o regresar a Samezuka y crear la mejor estrategia en el mundo (algo un poco ingenuo y ególatra).

Como fuere, cualquiera de las dos opciones lo hacían sentir patético. Sí. Incluso la segunda, porque aun con tantos estudiosos del tema: el amor seguía siendo una cosa tan ambigua; eso y sentía que regresaría como perro con la cola entre las patas: sin haber logrado algo, luego de gastar lo del pasaje de ida sólo para terminar regresando.

Bufó, decidiendo regresar. Siempre es mejor actuar después de haber simulado la situación y establecer posibles soluciones a las diferentes rutas que un caso como aquel puede tener. Además, en teoría no llevaba las de perder; las rutas de rechazo eran mínimas. En eso estaba cuando la casualidad se metió en su camino.

— ¿Yamazaki-kun?—cuando giró, encontró al causante de que su mente de pronto quedara en blanco.

Makoto estaba allí con una bolsa de compras. La ligera iluminación por las farolas que comenzaban a encenderse le dio un aire efímero, el cual fue embellecido aún más por su mente enamorada. Como todos en su situación, pensó que debía decir algo genial, así que…

—Buenas noches—quedó decepcionado cuando eso fue lo único que se le había ocurrido decir; se sintió mejor al notar que al menos no se había quedado boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

—Buenas noches—sonrió, acercándose. Y Sousuke pensó que esa sonrisa iluminaba más que las farolas.

Yamazaki Sousuke siempre fue más un hombre de acción que de palabras. A este punto, no consideraba que estas últimas fueran necesarias. No cuando el joven capitán de Iwatobi tenía la misma mirada que él ahora.

En un acto provocado por un impulso le tomó de los hombros, sintiéndole tensarse por el repentino agarre. Mas no se contuvo. Le dirigió una mirada tan seria que cualquier pregunta que fuera a escapar de sus labios quedó a medio camino. Su boca entreabierta instó a que el control que aún quedaba en el cuerpo de Yamazaki, lo abandonara. Sus miradas se mantuvieron hasta que la distancia entre sus rostros desapareció. Entonces ambos cerraron los ojos. El beso fue lento pero profundo. Corto pero eterno.

Cuando se separó, aun tomándole por los hombros. Le vio boqueando, sonrojado en el rojo más rojo que pudiera existir, con la mirada desorbitada, impactado y sin saber qué hacer, preguntándose el número del vehículo que le había pasado por encima. Comenzaba a dudar que su mensaje hubiera llegado correctamente.

Como las acciones no habían funcionado, ese era el momento en que las palabras aclaraban todo.

—No entiendo el problema. Después de todo, estás enamorado de mí—de acuerdo, sonó más a una acusación que a declaración.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estoy enamorado de ti?—su genuino tono de 'no-me-lo-creo'*, hizo pensar a Yamazaki que la ingenuidad del chico era asombrosa. Entonces sintió el calor de la noche acumularse en sus mejillas.

Se suponía que quien tenía un amor platónico era Tachibana…

Giró su rostro. Soltándole, pero permaneciendo en su lugar. Salir corriendo sólo golpearía más su dañada dignidad.

—Entonces eso era…—la voz calmada del joven le hizo llenarse de valentía para encararlo nuevamente. El brillo en su mirada lo atrapó, provocando en la suya uno de igual intensidad.

—Sí. Y… por si no lo has notado, eres correspondido—su declaración un poco burlesca seguro que aumentó el tono rojizo de ambos, no obstante, la sonrisa tan única que recibió a cambio valió la pena.

Esta vez, con cuidado llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda de Tachibana, con lentitud la deslizó a través de su rostro: depositando una caricia; pasando cuatro de sus dedos a su mentón mientras su pulgar delineaba sus labios, sintiendo su aliento escapar mientras temblaban por su toque, hasta que con un movimiento igual de lento y cuidadoso le levantó el rostro.

Makoto se dejó hacer. Aunque estaba nervioso, se sentía seguro. Aunque sabía lo que venía, no se movió; cerrando a cambio sus ojos y acercando más su cuerpo, posando sus manos en el pecho de Yamazaki, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de este, sonrió, antes de sentir nuevamente esa presión en sus labios, la cual, estaba seguro, se repetiría…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

*Sí, el mismo tono de cuando le dijeron que Nagisa lo había engañado con lo de Pangea…

Es un fic del género: Y de repente… ¿qué pasaría si fuera un amor del tipo 'te-trae-cacheteando-las-banquetas' (traducción: estoy muy enamorado de ti que me traes idiotizado) + un final de cuento de hadas X D?

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
